Caminhos Diferentes
by Haruno Sakura Dark
Summary: Pro mais q se queira o passado nada mais é do q isso passado


Ola bem essa é minha 1º fic espero q ñ fique muito ruim (gente se prepara eu vou fazer algumas mudanças bem diferentes).

Gostaria de agradecer todas as pessoas q escrevem e colocam elas aki vcs foram a minha inspiração (já li muita fica aki rsrsrsrsrs)

Legenda

**Odeio espera ** Fala do meu lindo e super kawaii Sasori ñ sei pq ele ta sempre me azucrinando.

(O Itachi é gato) pensamento da pessoa aki

-O Itachi é Kawaii fala

_-Sakura é a melhor Konoichi _ ação

(_Sakura é a melhor Konoichi) pensamentos da turma_

---------//----------

As lutas tinham acabado após cinco anos Sasuke havia voltado à vila e retomado de onde paro (Quase tudo :P) mais como punição (q nem é tão grave assim) Sai seria seu vigia sempre onde ele fosse em missão, fora isso ele estava livre pra ir e vir Sakura e Naruto continuavam como um time com Sasuke e Sai e agora todos como chunnin, tinham Kakashi como líder.

Já tinha um tempo que eles estavam notando uma certa intimidade entre Sakura e Kakashi o que fazia Sasuke se roer de raiva e inveja do antigo sensei.

(_Porque eu a esnobei porque eu não deixei esses sentimentos virem antes agora é assim pra ela não sou nada alem do q um companheiro de equipe.)_

Pensava o homem de olhos e cabelos negros como ônix deixando seu corpo seguir junto de seus companheiros sua mente vagava bem longe dali.

(_Já faz quase oito anos que eu fui treinar com o Orochimaru quase oito anos que deixei meu coração deitado num banco de pedra enquanto ela me pedia pra ficar ou ir comigo querendo me mostra que não estava sozinho, eu simplesmente fui não olhei para traz, mais nada adiantou matei Orochimaru, não matei Itachi e por fim perdi o amor da Sakura, quem será essa pessoa que ela gosta)_

_---------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------_

_Flash Back on_

Uma linda garota de cabelos curtos rosas estava deitada na grama perto do rio deixando sua mão dentro da água o sol batia em seu rosto agora tão feminino tão lindo seu corpo evoluirá formas definidas seios grandes quase iguais aos de sua sensei, só que ou olhar ela assim tão calma ainda era possível ver aquela doçura de menina ainda em seu rosto.

Não que eu estive-se espionando só procurava pro ela, a Godaime estava nos chamando pra uma missão.

Vela ali tão calma simplesmente era como se o tempo tivesse parado nada mais tinha importância mais ai ela enfim falo, tudo bem era pra ela mesma mais eu pude ouvir (lógico ela pensava q tava sozinha ñ sabia q tinha bisbilhoteiro perto).

– Porque ele não me nota poxa eu sou uma mulher, sou bonita, tem muita gente que quer então por que ele não me nota, tão poderoso tão esperto e não tira a cara daquele livro, e muito baka...

Ela falava e meu ódio aumentava alem de não ser eu a pessoa ainda tinha a coragem de não notá-la quem era o tapado não deu pra descobri, estava tão furioso q sem perceber tinha amassado algumas folhas que estavam em minha mão, ela me viu ficou paralisada e vermelha daquele jeito lindo que so ela tem, depois do susto so me pergunto o que eu queria disse o que estava acontecendo e fomos ver a hokage fazia um ano que estávamos fora e agora não tocamos mais nesse assunto e agora estávamos voltando enfim para casa.

Flash Back off

E assim perdido em seus pensamentos Sasuke não viu quando todos paravam fazendo o trombar com Naruto e os dois irem ao chão.

- Ei baka presta mais atenção no que está fazendo.

Naruto ainda era Naruto (ñ viro Deidara dã) com um rosto mais maduro um pequeno curativo no rosto por causa da ultima luta, tinha seu corpo bem mais er... definido e forte sei disso por causa de uma briga que tive com ele, não sei por que mais falaram que eu estava dando em cima de sua namorada a Shizune, e o baka acredito aiai.

- Sumimasen

- Esquece, AH COMO É BOM ESTAR DE NOVO EM CASA nem da pra acreditar q estávamos a tanto tempo fora.

- Verdade, Kakashi-kun. - Foi instantâneo foi sem quere saiu e eu nem percebi mais três rostos agora me olhavam fitei o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante da face da terra e continuei falando – Eu ou Você vai falar com Tsunade-san?

Vi que ela so queria sair o mais rápido dessa situação, sei que foi sem querer mais ela precisa ficar mais atenta afinal é ela quem ñ quer abrir tudo logo (pequenas mentes poluídas ñ levem para o lado negro da força - **SASORI- Cala a boca e escreve logo isso** –

Como é chato ter ele pra me dar idéia gente e ainda tem que ele odeia espera tsii)

-Não sei Sakura você quem decide sei que a Hokage vai gostar muito de vela depois eu vou e dou os detalhes da missão.

Foi ai que a cabeça de nossa linda konoichi funcionou.

-Porque não vai comigo assim economiza uma viajem. – Enquanto falava podia sentir meu rosto ficar vermelho e antes que alguém nota-se desviei para outra direção, não podia dar bandeira, ainda não podia revelar o que acontecia, ainda existe uma coisa a resolver.

E com esse pensamento ela ficou esperando a resposta de sua pergunta.

Bom está aki o 1º cap. Dessa fic plz eu pesso com todo carinho comentem preciso saber se continuo se a fic ta agradando então comentem e faça uma pessoa feliz

**SASORI – por favor, comentem assim ela me da paz um poço**

**Ten-Tem – você é mal nem te perturbei tanto você até arrumo sua marionete -.-**


End file.
